Christmas Magic came Early this Year
by Just.A.Girl-Just.A.Boy
Summary: So, it's that time of year again, and Christmas is just around the corner.  Ally's holiday spirit is in full swing, and Austin is eating in the store, again.  Let's see how powerful the magic of the holidays really is...  Austin/Ally


_**Christmas Magic came Early this Year**_

**A/N:** Hi there! This is my first fanfic for the "Austin & Ally" fandom. I absolutely love the show, especially the pilot episode. I hope that you really enjoy it. Basically, the title says it all. Expect some Ally/Austin, and I hope that you enjoy. Also, if any of you guys are into the relatively new show, Kickin' It, I have a fanfic that I'm updating quite often called, Those Christmas Time Blues. So happy reading, and please let me know if you want this to be a one-shot, two-shot, or whatever! Enjoy!:)

**Disclaimer:** I in no way, shape, or form own Austin and Ally!:(

* * *

><p>It's Christmas time once more in the suburbs. Lights line familiar sidewalks and edges of roofs. Dogs stick their wet nuzzles out of doorways, waiting for the first snowflakes to hit the ground. Mother birds quiet young ones, preaching again and again that Christmas is on its way. Children sip hot cocoa quietly, continuously looking out windows, wiling the magic of the holidays to take its form. And teenagers sip along with little brothers and sisters, looking out of windows through the corners of eyes, yielding into what they think is the "childish" Christmas magic. Everyone is waiting for something really special.<p>

Ally pushed her Santa hat a little higher onto her chestnut hair, as she carefully made her way up the latter. The red and green tinsel that she had bundled in her hands tickled her arms as she tried her hardest to look past the sparkly mass. It was that time of year again and she could not help it when the random smile would erupt across her face. She had came straight to Sonic Boom after school and had to use all of her will power to keep from giving a very girlish-and not to mention embarrassing- scream. The walls were stark bare. There were no red and green sparkles in sight. There were no ornaments! And the worst of it all: there was no twelve-foot Christmas tree.

Ally had bit her bottom lip so hard to stop herself from practically ripping her hair out. After that she had ran to Tinsel n' Stuff, where her best friend Trish was working. Trish claimed that this job was "the one." Ally snorted at the memory. She loved her best friend to death, but every job was "The one" to Trish. The girl had worked at practically every store in the mall, except surprisingly Sonic Boom...

"At least she got me a 20% discount on all of this stuff," Ally muttered to herself, as her eyes swept across the room.

Scattered across the floor were boxes upon boxes of ornaments of every shape and size, at least fifty gigantic candy canes, 200 normal sized candy canes, four stalkings, two full bags of fake snow, eight boxes of popped pop corn, twenty sets of needles and thread, a plush Santa, a Rudolph that she had picked up at Build a Bear, Frost the Snowman decals, and last but not least thirty glittering snowflakes that she planned to post on the walls.

"So, maybe I did overdue it just a bit this year…" Ally commented as she surveyed the room once more at her purchases. All of a sudden the girl's eyes popped.

"Where's my journal!" she screeched, she was about to run forward until gravity reminded her otherwise. She cursed slightly, she had forgotten that she was still on the god-forsaken latter. She gulped nervously, the ground bellow her seemed to be a lot farther away now that she thought about it. Ally nervously groped for a steadier position on the ladder. The tips of the snowflakes that she had bought seemed to be a lot pointier; however, the absence of her journal still persisted in her mind. She shifted the tinsel in her hands and all of a sudden she felt a cold piece of leather slide against her arms. She rubbed her hand against the surface and felt for the familiar "A" engraved on it. Ally gave a sigh of relief as the familiar cracks and bumps filled her senses.

She shifted the notebook to the bottom of the pile, as she began to string the tinsel at the bottom of the staircase. Ally was just about ready to tape the side of it down, when a voice invaded her concentration.

"Hey, Ally!" Austin yelled as he came through the music store door, chewing quite loudly on a piece of chicken. "What's with all of the decorations?"

Ally jumped slightly at the voice and in the process let the tinsel fall from her hands. She groaned slightly and turned around to meet the blue-eyed boy behind her.

"I swear Austin, if I catch you eating in this store one more time, you are so de-"

Ally's sentence was caught off by her own scream, as she felt herself slip from the metal rungs of the latter. The teenage girl braced herself for the sudden impact, as she squeezed her eyes tightly and tried to lessen the flailing of her arms. All of a sudden she felt two leans arms cradling around her. She quickly opened her eyes and was met with two blue orbs looking down at her and a pair of lips set in a slight smirk.

"Now, what was that again about being dead?" Austin said, as he looked down at Ally.

"It-I-um-you know. Ugh, store policy: no eating in the store," Ally finally retorted as she tried to find the right words.

"Oh-um-uh-well-okay. I'll keep that in mind," Austin mocked with a slight smile on his face. All of a sudden his eyes darted towards the leather bound book in the girl's hand.

"Don't touch my journal!" Ally yelled as if by instinct as she brought the journal closer to her chest. Heat slowly rose to her cheeks, as she realized how close their faces were to one another.

"Um, you can put me down now Austin," Ally stammered out, as she looked everywhere but those blue eyes.

"Oh, yeah, sure, sorry," Austin said, as he carefully set the girl down and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. A frown replaced the blonde's usual smile, as he watched his um, friend, stabled herself on the floor. For some reason, he suddenly felt cold as he noted the absence of the warm heat from her body. He shook his head slightly, as his eyes landed on the brunette. So, he would just bring a heavier jacket from now on. No big deal. Why had he, the guy who dreamed of cheerleaders, been thinking about "missing warmth."? God, what was happening to him?

"Thanks Austin for catching me back there," Ally said as she smiled at the boy in front of her.

"Hey, no problem," Austin responded back with his indifferent façade.

She then moved over to hug him and the familiar avoidance dance resumed. Austin tensed and backed away slightly and then seeing the look of hurt on her face, he moved forward to give Ally a hug. Ally then tensed in return and backed away. And just like always, Austin chuckled awkwardly and offered her a handshake. Ally took his calloused flesh into her own hand and watched as their hands moved up and down. There was a moment of silence as the just stood there and watched their hands remain interlocked and still.

"Wait, how did you make your way through all of my Christmas decorations?" Ally questioned, wanting desperately for the silence to end.

"Yeah, about that. First off, I think that you went a little overboard on decorations this year Ally. Consider this a favor to your sanity," Austin replied with an uneasy smile, as he began slowly to back away.

Ally's mouth dropped to the floor as her eyes swept across the room. She sputtered as she saw the trail of broken ornaments and decorations. Her gigantic candy canes were snapped in half and there were pieces of reindeer fluff flung throughout the room.

"Austin Moon!" Ally screeched as she clutched her leather journal until her knuckles turned a ghostly wife.

"You know, Ally I 'll just finish my chicken out there. You know, store policy and all," Austin said nervously as he ran out the door, breaking another gigantic candy cane in half in the process.

He threw a half smile at Ally's glare as he made a final run out the door.

And after a few minutes, Ally's glare softened and she broke into a smile. There was always the clean up tomorrow and who said that being a klutz was a one-time thing? Ally grabbed a pen from the desk as she opened her journal and shuffled to the first blank sheet she saw.

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**There are two things that I want you to know: Christmas magic came early this year, and have I ever told you that there is more than one city in Texas?**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, what did you guys think? Please review, and tell me if you think I should continue this or start a new story for this fandom. Also, if you have any more Christmas related fics please tell me! And if any of you guys out there are into Kickin It, please check out my fic, Those Christmas Time Blues, and all of the other fics on that fandom. There are some really talent authors out there! So, please review, and I hoped that you enjoyed the story! Happy holidays, and an early Merry Christmas, Hannukah, Kwanzaa, or whatever you celebrate; I just hope that you get some great family memories this season!:) Thanks!:)


End file.
